inflation_rpgfandomcom-20200223-history
Basics
Game Mechanics InflationRPG is an Incremental RPG: the goal of the game isn't to get to a certain level, but to get to the highest level you can before running out of Battle Points. But in the process, you will be getting a ton of Experience per kill. So much in fact, that most of the time, you will gain tens, hundreds, or even thousands of levels per kill. 'Battle Points (BP)' *When you begin a run, you are given 30 Battle Points (BP). *Encountering a monster will consume one Battle Point (-1BP). *Losing a fight will result in the loss of two BP + the one you spent by encountering the monster (-3BP). *You will win additional BP by killing Bosses (+xBP). *Accessories called BattlePoint(BP) Rings can grant you temporary BP (+1 to +7BP), which will disappear if you unequip said items. *The game ends whenever you reach 0BP, either by finishing a fight, or unequipping a BP Ring, regardless of if you can do something to grant you additional BP or not. 'Character Stats' For each gained level, you are granted 4 Stat Points (SP). These can be applied to the following categories: *'HP': (Starting Value: 100, +5 per Stat Point) Hit Points. *'ATK': (Starting Value: 10, +3 per Stat Point) Primary damage attribute. *'DEF': (Starting Value: 10, +3 per Stat Point) DEF is a percentage modifier on enemy's damage with diminishing returns. Though it is possible to reach an amount of DEF that would almost completely negate damage taken, it'd be an amount generally impossible to reach. *'AGI': (Starting Value: 5, +2 per Stat Point) AGI slightly increases your chances to generate Combos and Critical Hits, so slightly that we recommend not to invest Stat Points into AGI at all, since that would be a sacrifice of useful HP, ATK, and DEF. *'LUC': (Starting Value: 1, +1 per Stat Point) LUC is the base value to increase Gold and (very slightly) Drop Rate. The more LUC you have, the more you generate Gold per kill, and increase your chances at getting loots (Drop Rate is also modified by the Area level, and thus, a higher level area requires a higher amount of LUC to increase an item's Drop Rate). LUC also slightly increases your Critical Rate. For all modifiers (except HP), they are modified by an enemy's Point Value, which means you need more Stat Points to keep up with how strong enemies will get. 'Critical Rate Calculation' Critical Rate and Damage calculations can be found at the Critical Hits page. 'Character Selection' Character Selection is arranged in a 4x4 grid, with 16 characters to choose. Each Character has different stat multipliers which will be upgraded after each Base Level up and Character Level up. Those stat multipliers appear as Bonus Stats in game, and their efficiency depends on which character you chose: *Characters towards the Top will acquire up to a 2ATK stat multiplier. *Characters towards the Right will acquire up to a 2LUC stat multiplier. *Characters towards the Bottom will acquire up to a 2DEF stat multiplier. *Characters towards the Left will acquire up to a 2AGI stat multiplier. *Characters closer to the Center will acquire up to a 2HP stat multiplier. For example: the Gray-Haired Hero (Second Char on the top) has 1HP, 2ATK and 1AGI multipliers. He is the best Character to use. Base Abilities Base Abilities''' are granted by killing some of the Bosses. The first time you kill a boss from the list below, you are given one Base Level (Called "Base Abilities" in both Character and Statistics Screens). These are the only 8 bosses that will grant you a Base Level upon their first death, other bosses won't, and you can't receive more Base Level ups from a boss you already killed. Base Abilities are used in combination with Character Level to calculate the Bonus Stats Multipliers the character you selected gets. For more information on Base Abilities and stats, check out Player Values. * Base Lv1: Jousting Red Panda (Lv710 BOSS), located North of starting area. * Base Lv2: White Dragon Knight (Lv2000 BOSS), located in the Castle, North from Spawn. * Base Lv3: Great Sphinx (Lv2222 BOSS), located in the Desert, East from Spawn . * Base Lv4: Purple Equilibrium (lv20000 BOSS), located in the Dark Pit. * Base Lv5: Yellow Equilibrium (Lv25555 BOSS), located in the center of the Maze. * Base Lv6: Black Equilibrium (Lv36000 BOSS), located in the Maze Escape. * Base Lv7: Jaldabaoth (Lv37777 BOSS), located in the Chaos Grid. * Base Lv8: Hero Crystal (Lv41111 BOSS), located in the Crystal map. The Maximum BaseLevel is 16, achievable by killing those 8 bosses in both Normal and Hard Mode. '''Character Level Character Level is the second Bonus Stats Multiplier, that gives you additional stats when you spend Stat Points. Those Bonus Stats applies to gems too: a HP Gem on a HP character grants more HP than equipped to a pure ATK/AGI character. Character Levels are reached upon collecting Character Experience: when you finish a game, your used character will receive 1 Character Experience for each level acquired by killing monsters. If your character hits the following EXP thresholds, your character is granted a Character Level up! * Level 1: 10,000 * Level 2: 100,000 * Level 3: 700,000 * Level 4: 1,800,000 * Level 5: 3,600,000 * Level 6: 6,000,000 * Level 7: 10,000,000 * Level 8: 14,000,000 * Level 9: 18,000,000 * Level 10: 22,000,000 * Level 11: 28,000,000 * Level 12: 34,000,000 * Level 13: 40,000,000 * Level 14: 50,000,000 * Level 15: 65,000,000 * Level 16: 80,000,000 * Level 17: 100,000,000 * Level 18: 120,000,000 * Level 19: 140,000,000 * Level 20: 170,000,000 * Level 21: 200,000,000 * Level 22: 240,000,000 * Level 23: 280,000,000 Enemy HP Calculation The HP of enemies is divided into several HP bars with different colors and amounts of HP. Each bar has more HP than the previous one (except for 2 cases), counting the previous bar as the one you'd see next when you're damaging an enemy. In most cases, the last HP bar will be displayed as full for aesthetic purposes but it will not actually have the HP listed below. The following is a table of how much HP each bar holds when completely filled: * 1st Red Bar - 1,000 HP * 1st Orange Bar - 1,000 HP * 1st Green Bar - 2,000 HP * 1st Light Blue Bar - 2,000 HP * 1st Dark Blue Bar - 4,000 HP * 2nd Red Bar - 10,000 HP * 2nd Orange Bar - 30,000 HP * 2nd Green Bar - 50,000 HP * 2nd Light Blue Bar - 100,000 HP * 2nd Dark Blue Bar - 200,000 HP * 3rd Red Bar - 600,000 HP * 3rd Orange Bar - 2,000,000 HP * 3rd Green Bar - 3,000,000 HP * 3rd Light Blue Bar - 4,000,000 HP * 3rd Dark Blue Bar - 10,000,000 HP * 4th Red Bar - 30,000,000 HP * 4th Orange Bar - 50,000,000 HP * 4th Green Bar - 100,000,000 HP * 4th Light Blue Bar - 300,000,000 HP * 4th Dark Blue Bar - Currently has no limit. Holds all the HP exceeding the previous bars.